When Mom & Dad are away, Drake and Josh will play!
by MORTALPEEPFIGHT
Summary: Drake knows what he wants,Josh, And theres no one to stop him now.A STORY WRITTEN BY MY FRIEND TED!


**Drake & Josh**

**'When Mom and Dad are away, Drake & Josh will play...'**

**a fanfic by my friend Ted**

"Drake, Josh, be careful while we're gone, and don't do anything stupid," Drake's Mom said to him and his brother with a serious look on her face.

"Dont worry Mom, when you get back, everything will look the same as it did the day you left," Drake replied. "Just have fun while you guys are in L.A. OK, bye!"

Drake watched out the window as his Mom, Dad, and sister got into their 2003 Honda Odyssea and drove down the street. Gone. For 3 days, Drake and Josh would have the house all to themselves.

"Hey Drake, I just bought this shirt, you likey?" Josh asked Drake, throwing his hands up into the air.

"Yeah, it looks...great."

"You're tellin' me! It only cost 10 dollars!" Josh said with a big smile on his face.

As Josh smiled, Drake became weak in the knees. Secretly, Drake lusted for Josh. That dark, silky, shiney hair of his. Those cute button up shirts he always wore. Josh's huge smile he always had on; Drake loved it all. As night came around, Drake got into bed, and watched as Josh undressed, taking off his clothes, exposing his baby-soft skin. How Drake longed to rub his finger-tips up and down Josh's back. How Drake yearned to make Josh moan withpleasure. Drake stared in awe as Josh put on his Pajama's and got into his bed. Josh's bed was the perfect size.

Drake was erect. He knew this would be the night, if ever, when he and Josh were in the same bed, naked.Drake watched Josh fall asleep, and as he watched Josh's eyelids close, Drake climbed out of bed, and walked over to Josh. Drake climbed into Josh's bed and lay next to him. He slipped his hand slowly down Josh's pajama bottoms. Drake was already starting to orgasm, just at the texture of Josh's skin. Drake wedged his hand even closer to the huge mound of balls in Josh's Underwear. Drake held one of Josh's testicles in his hand. They were so warm. Drake moved his hand onto Josh's long, thick penis. Drake started rubbing in an up-and-down motion. He noticed that Josh was starting to wake up. Immediatly Drake pulled his hand out of Josh's PJs and made a run to his bed. Fortunately, Drake made it back, and Josh was too tired to notice anything weird.

"D-Drake?" Josh asked, his eyes squinted.

Drake lay still, pretending to be asleep. In what seemed like forever, Josh had fallen back asleep. Drake took the hand that had been down Josh's pants, on his balls, and sniffed it. After doing so, he took his fist and shoved it in his mouth, licking every inch on his hand. Drake moaned loudly, and he knew he had to get Josh naked. He had to have Josh's long, hairy penis in his mouth. Under any circumstances, Drake was going to get what he wanted.

Drake went over Josh's beside and woke him up. "Hey, Josh. Josh! Wake-up."

"Wha-What? What do you want, Drake?"

"I...I want you," And as Drake said this, he put his lips on Josh's. Josh shoved Drake away.

"What the hell is wrong with you? I...Im going to sleep on the couch tonight."

As Drake heard this, his heart sank. He watched Josh grab a pillow and blanket and walk out the door. Drake now knew, he would get what we wanted by force. Drake turned on the bedroom lights, and found his good ol' potato shooter. He snuck downstairs and saw Josh sleep on the couch, on his stomach. Drake took the potato shooter, and shot it at the back of Josh's head. The force of the potato shooter knocked Josh out cold. Drake quickly got undressed and went over to Josh, and took off Josh's clothes. Drake shoved his face between Josh's two perfect butt-cheecks, using his tongue to locate Josh's butthole. Drake tongue-sexed Josh's butthole for a couple minutes. Than, Drake took his penis and shoved it in Josh's Arse, thrusting his hips back and forth. As his penis slid in and out off Josh's butthole, Drake screamed in sexual ecstacy. Drake noticed his penis was becoming covered in Josh's blood. Drake released his load of hot, sticky seamen into Josh's anus. Drake pulled his penis out, and panicked. He knew if his parents had found out what happened, he might as well be dead. So drake took out his digital camera and took pictures of him and Josh lying naked on the couch. After he had taken the photos, Drake took a gun Josh's dad used for hunting, and together, they died.


End file.
